Pit vs. Kratos
Ganime= Pit vs. Kratos is a fan-made Death Battle written by Ganime, featuring Pit from Kid Icarus and Kratos from God of War. Description Kid Icarus vs. God of War, these two servers of gods enter the battle, will Pit eat Kratos like floor ice cream, or will Kratos be ripping out Pit's wing mercilessly? Interlude Wiz: Delving through the depths of hell to the heights of heaven, both of these fighters gifted with god-like abilities to deal with foes way out of their league. Boomstick: Pit, Captain of Palutena's Guard and Hero of Skyworld. Wiz: And Kratos, the God of War and bringer of the apocalypse. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And its our job to analyze their abilities, weapons, and feats to find out who would win in a Death Battle. Pit Pit Height: ~5'3" (~160 cm) Weight: Unknown Age: 41 Occupation: Holy Guard Wiz: Many years ago, a young goddess stumbled upon a 13 year-old boy. As she felt pity for him he was converted into an angel and a part of her guard. Boomstick: Hold on. hold on, hold on, and hold up! How come he gets to be with her while I'm basically God and I'm stuck with a terrible wife! Wiz: You really need to get your relationship checked out. Boomstick: And I think you should learn about personal business! Wiz: ...But one day the Goddess Palutena was transformed into stone by her rival, Medusa because of Palutena transforming her into what she truly was. Palutena entrusted Pit in saving her and all of Skyworld. Boomstick: 'Cause Y'know, trust the prepubescent child in saving a Goddess and a country. Wiz: While he may have been inexperienced at first its not like he goes into fights empty handed. He wields a variety of weapons and powers to use to his advantage. For this fight, all of his weapons are hand picked into either what would likely be his most useful or whatever Ganime wants even though his opinion is bullshit. Boomstick: The First Blade is a balanced weapon for melee and ranged attacks and the Insight Staff also has superior ranged attacks over his melee combat. Wiz: The Tiger Claws seem to be more balanced, as this weapon actually has close combat abilities, the Tiger Claws also enhance Pit's speed by a bit while the Violet Palm gives Pit a tattoo and the ability to shoot homing energy blasts. Boomstick: Also despite looking like a lightweight, Pit carries the giant Ore Club, a club made of minerals mined on the mountain of the gods that can also release tornadoes when charged and the Poseidon Cannon with a fraction of Poseidon's Power entangles foes with the striking force of a flood. Wiz: The Guardian Orbitars protect against most attacks with the downside of having terrible damage capabilities. Boomstick: The End-All Arm is a malicious weapon made from some of Hades' skin, which I can't tell if that is either badass or just plain disgusting. But out of all of his weapons, his most Iconic and used weapon is the Palutena Bow. Wiz: The Palutena Bow, Pit's most prized bow fires Sacred Arrows, basically laser arrows. And if he's ever in a pinch he can always split the bow into two short blades for skilled melee combat. Boomstick: Question, will he use the Three Sacred Treasures? Wiz: No, both those and the Great Sacred Treasures were broken by Hades, leaving him with no use of them, unless you for some unknown reason believe that Smash is canon. Boomstick: I'm still gonna talk about them. Wiz: But they aren't even part of the sc- Boomstick: The Three Sacred Treasures consist of the Arrows of Light, Mirror Shield and Wings of Pegasus, as well as an armored helmet which augments his defenses by 50%. Wiz: You know what, lets just roll with this, you went off topic and now I'll follow, The Arrows of Light exactly what they sound like firing beams of condensed light with great power and great homing ability. He can also use it to cause multiple large lasers to rain down from the sky. Boomstick: Lastly, The Mirror Shield reflects projectiles back at the sender at 1.5x their original power and 1.7x their original speed. Now that didn't take too long did it? Wiz: It did, but aside from Boomstick, Pit does hold some notable weaknesses like his extreme reliance on Palutena, the inability to fly. Boomstick: Which is stupid since he has Wings on his back. Wiz: His illiteracy like when he said himself that he is incapable of reading, and can't breathe underwater, but can breathe in space, somehow. Boomstick: Powers... magic... stuff like the Mega Laser, Health Recovery, Meteor Shower, Angelic Missile, you get he gist. Wiz: But even when the odds are put against him he has accomplished extraordinary feats, like dodging lasers from Arlon's Moon, endure attacks from Hades who can destroy mountains just by jumping on them, and even defeated Medusa and his doppelganger twice. Boomstick: Pit may be a flightless not thirteen-year old angel, but with the odds tipped in his scale he'll spread around his lust for hot tubs, I mean... light. Pit: “Again today I will go soaring through the sky! My enemies, I'll dish 'em up in a stir-fry! Gracious goddess of light watches from up above! At dinnertime I always show the cook some love!" Kratos Kratos Height: ~8" (~2.4) Weight: ~200 lbs. (90.7 m) Age: Early 40s Occupation: A Walking Apocalypse Wiz: Kratos, born by the god Zeus and his human mother, Calypso. Boomstick: And even as a child, Kratos has had a nasty temper, and an urge to fight. As a kid he wanted to be Spartan General. So he, along with his younger brother Deimos, who's also the son of Zeus would train endlessly to be worthy Spartans. Wiz: That is until one day, Sparta was attacked and invaded. The two leading the invasion, who were later revealed to be Ares and Athena, were sent by Zeus to capture a person who was destined to destroy Mt. Olympus, and bring the forth the end of the Gods. The Marked Warrior. Boomstick: Much more nonsense happened with him and his brother, which lead to his brother's death. And because of his death, Kratos then decided to join the Spartan Guard. Kratos during that time gained the help of the god, Ares, who gave him the strength to fight against anyone, even gods. Wiz: In return Kratos became Ares' champion warrior, except for the fact that he was tricked into killing his family, the white ashes latched onto him permanently Boomstick: Making him whiter than Than a powdered princess. Wiz: Because of Ares' lie, he went on a rampage to kill the God of War an eventually almost every other god, unless there's some God of War 4 coming. Boomstick: If it does, you can expect me to be giving out Kratos pesticide, I mean, imagine what he could do if he were given the powers of a god again? Wiz: Even more chaos. Boomstick: But to challenge the gods, you'll need some real power, which Kratos doesn't lack in at all, having herculean strength, speed and durability, also like his opponent he has a large list of weapons and even more magic! I mean, if Pit can make giant lasers, Kratos should be able to... instantly kill his competition. Wiz: The Blades of Exile are a pair of chained blades given to him by the Ghost of Athena that can grapple onto enemies and can emit fire. The blade of Olympus is a blade that hold all of his godly power, likely making the blade far stronger than his mortal body and the Claws of Hades are like the Blades of Exile except these can easily rip out the souls of people with weak souls and even some gods. Boomstick: The Nemean Cestus are a pair of lion-headed gauntlets that he stole from Hercules and promptly beat the living shit of with. The Nemesis Whip is actually a pair of chains, each ending in three claw-like daggers that give off electric stings, and the Barbarian Hammer is a giant, bloodied, spiked hammer that is powerful but drastically lowers his speed, like all good weapons, and the Golden Fleece can reduce the damage of physical attacks and can reflect projectiles. Wiz: The Bow of Apollo can fire arrows of regular and fire varieties, the Amulet of Uroborus can slow down enemies and can repair and decay large structures,the Boots of Hermes gives Kratos even more speed, Icarus' Wings grant Kratos flight, and the Head of Helios lights up areas and blind enemies, like all heads should. Boomstick: And there are his Spear of Destiny and the Gauntlets of Zeus. So can we talk about the magic now? Wiz: Yes, yes you ca- Boomstick: You have fire spells like the Fire of Ares, Efreet, and Charon's Wrath. Electric and water spells like the Ice of Poseidon, Lightning of Zeus, Poseidon's Rage, Zeus' Fury, Horn of Boreas, Eye of Atlantis,and Cronos' Rage-''' Wiz: You should calm down, basically, Kratos has a large variety of Fire, Ice, Lightning, Light, and Dark magics. '''Boomstick: But the worst part is that, he has weaknesses, like being prone to anger and being really stupid at times. Wiz: Another major problem connects to his weapons and magic: firstly, all of his weapons were destroyed by Zeus with the exceptions of the Blades of Exile and the Blade of Olympus, and with his magic, well, he almost never uses them. Boomstick: So, you're sating we went over all those weapons and magics for almost nothing? Wiz: It's not to say he couldn't recover those weapons, but yeah. Boomstick: ...Lets just do the feats. Wiz: Kratos was capable of killing every God and Titan from Mt. Olympus with the exception of Aphrodite, he managed to escape the Realm of Hades, and became the first person to conquer Pandora's Temple and reach the Temple of the Sisters of Fate. Boomstick: He easily overpowered Hercules, can master any weapon just by looking a it, was able to keep up with Hermes and the Gemeni Twins, and was even able to bang 8 whores at once. Wiz: How is that last one considered a feat? Boomstick: Have you ever been able to bang 8 women? Wiz: ... I wont even begin to question what going on through your head. Kratos: The hand of death could not defeat me. The sisters of fate could not hold me. And you will not see the end of this day. I will have my revenge! Who do you want to win? Pit Kratos Who do you think to win? Pit Kratos Should this become a real Death Battle? Yes No Death Battle Palutena's Temple Inside of a dark room only being shone by a blue table had a prepubescent looking boy with a pair of wings kneeling upon a blue hologram of an abnormally tall woman wearing a regal gown surrounded by several cuts of random objects by an unknown metal. The young angel known as Pit was asked by the goddess Palutena to come to a location known as Mount Olympus to kill a ruthless berserker upon the top of the infamous mountain. The Captain of the Goddess's Guard obliged and casually leapt out of a door that had just materialized, not expecting much of a challenge. However, his prior impressions would soon completely change as he would begin to fight the "Rage of Sparta". Mount Olympus As Pit flew up the large mountain with a blue aura surrounding his wings, Pit seemingly asked to no one "So Palutena, who is this guy I'm fighting anyways?", Palutena replied with "His name is Kratos, the former God of War and has slayed countless, such as Hades, Hercules, Poseidon, Zeus...". Palutena was planning to continue the list until Pit shockingly questioned "WAIT! HE KILLED ZEUS AND HADES!?” Palutena reciprocated with "No, you see, the gods that Kratos has killed are completely different from the ones that we know". As soon as the Goddess of Light finished her sentence, they had seen a type of hell that could be shown on Earth, this was Kratos' vanguard: dark cloud vortexes ripping chunks of the earth off the ground as if a young boy was peeling off a bandage that had overstayed its welcome, bolts of thunder coming out of nothingness and the sky instead of being a deep sunset orange had become a warped purple color. As soon as Pit made it to the top of the mountain he found a bulky man with a pale white skin color surrounded by red marks from his torso to his head. This man was Kratos and he was enraged in the sight of an angel. Once Pit had landed, he valiantly cried “Kratos, your time of terror is over! As I Pit…”, Kratos stopped paying attention to Pit after those words as he slowly pulled out two hooked swords connected by swords and violently swung them at Pit who at the moment was too caught up in his speech holding his Palutena Blade valiantly until it was cut in half by the Blades of Exile. Pit, realizing that Kratos wasn’t interested in anything but keeping Pit practically nailed on the ground; he threw off the remaining half of the Palutena Blade in favor of the First Blade. Just then as Kratos had begun to run at the angel at high speed the voice of Palutena had rung threw his head saying “Are you ready Pit?” Pit replied with a subtle nod and copying Kratos' violent running at the vengeful demigod. FIGHT! As both warriors had ran towards each other, Pit had planned to cut down any of his 'chain swords' and see how many slashes he can blow before his bulky opponent could react. Unfortunately this wasn't a good idea as, as Kratos stopped his running and promptly kicked Pit in the gut sending him flying. Pit unintentionally stumbled across the ground and was about to fall off of the mountain until the same blue aura prior had kept Pit dangling by his wings in the air. The voice of Palutena once again ringed in his ear saying "You should keep your balance, If I wasn't paying attention your new best friend would've been a pile of sharp rocks. Pit anxiously replied with "R- right, I'll keep that in mind next time". Kratos during these events was completely confused on how the angel was talking to himself while floating back on the Mountain, he brushed this aside as nothing but angel nonsense and switched from his 'hell blades' to the Nemean Cestus. Pit landed once again on the battlefield only to be interrupted by a Nemean Cestus to the jaw making a small cracking sound and sending Pit far beneath the ground. Inside Mount Olympus Pit's entire body hurriedly unearthed the ground, advancing through several layers of dirt, stone, and anything else in the way into a lava chamber, supporting a giant lava pit several floating platforms and cave ins that would lead to anywhere in the large mountain. And while the angel had time to admire the internal construction of the mountain, he had a date with a demigod who at the moment was plummeting down the hole that Pit had formed. Once Kratos had appeared he performed a few more punches, however all were blocked thanks to Pit's proficiency with the First Blade. Pit while fighting had the idea to just slash aimlessly ad hope for the best. Pit began his onrush of hacking at Kratos. Some had landed successfully until Kratos instantaneously pulled out the Golden Fleece and Nemean Cestus to block against all attacks, which was is until the Nemean Cestus broke thanks to Pit's First Blade and the expeditiously rising heat of the mountain. Kratos, instead of pulling out his next weapon did something he hadn't done in years, strategize. Kratos leaped in the air with a glowing blue aura and was firing blots of lightning from his entire body. Pit shocked by Kratos' off the wall idea had to dodge as many as he could but it wouldn't be long until a lightning bolt was bound for the flightless angel. The first that had connected made Pit as black as soot. Many more bolts of lightning had connected mostly on his back, making his wings useless for gliding or flight. Pit felt that the First Blade wouldn’t help in the current situation so he pulled out the Guardian Orbitars. They were able to impede and emulate the bolts back at the demigod. They knocked Kratos down to the ground, Kratos decided that he should go back to his old strategy and got the metaphorical cousins of his signature blades, the Claws of Hades. Pit had hoped that he had brittled Kratos to at least knock him unconscious. He fired five orbs from the Guardian Orbitars, all which had done nothing but irritate Kratos. Pit sighed in disappointment but then seemed happy to pull out a pair of gauntlets with golden claws attached to the ends; he proceeded to make the shape of a Y while having the Tiger Claws out. Kratos had once again ignored Pit’s ridiculous activities and threw one of the Claws of Hades right through Pit, slowly coming back out with a blue orb latched in the hook. As the Hell hook came back to its original location Kratos had claimed his prize and shattered it above his head. However, a slight disdain came from him when he realized something was strange about this soul, it didn’t feel human, godly, not even angel or demigod-like, it felt… empty. This idea was solidified when he saw a laser of multiple colors coming his way. Thanks to instinct, Kratos blocked the beam for as long as he could with his Golden Fleece until like much of his options had shattered in his face making him vulnerable to the rest of the blast. He was struggling to get up, even after all of his adventures; he could never be prepared for this fight. For the first time he had said something, or at least muttered it; “What… what are you?” he said. Even after all the damage Pit had taken he was already slowly healing from it with a light green aura around him. “My name is Pit! Server to the Goddess of Light and the flashlight to all dark alleyways of the world, and that list has you as top priority!” Pit raised his claw and dropped it down at unimaginable speeds. He was still standing but in a face of confusion to see that Kratos was still alive, he was still in great pain but alive. Kratos snickered and slowly but surely stood up, the luck that he still had enough energy to fight frightened Pit as he had used almost everything that he had at his disposal. The White Warrior exploded in a blue aura, mere feet away from Pit. Before either of the two realized, they felt the ground beneath them intensify in heat and eventually crumble to bits, thanks to the Mega Laser fired by Pit. Pit, in excessive trepidation pulled out an inordinately sized chest from his wings. He kicked it open to see a helmet, shield bow and pair of boots immediately latches onto him. The Gluttonous Angel soon fled the scene in relief, thinking that the volcano took out Kratos for him. But, just like the previous fight, Pit’s hope was beaten like a dead horse once he saw Kratos still in his blue aura but now with wings and the Blade of Olympus. Pit had one last trick up his sleeve as he fired as many sacred arrows as he could. Kratos swiftly sliced through every multi-colored arrow and thrusted the blade straight towards Pit until he was stopped by some sort of vacuum, Kratos turned around to see a black hole slowly pulling him away from Pit and into the abyss until all that was left of Kratos was a memory. Pit finally was pulled out by a pillar of light back to Skyworld. K.O. Results Boomstick: Oh boy! The God of War fans are gonna be back for this! Wiz: This fight can go either way given different circumstances, like with magic, powers, and Sacred Treasures. Boomstick: But in short, Kratos is far stronger and is better with weapons, but that's all he has going for him, unlike Pit who can fly around the cities in seconds and once fought against the Great Sacred Treasures, y'know, those things that have enough power to kill the casual island level Hades. Wiz: Pit also was able to outspeed black holes and even tank the damage, but thinking this is a real black hole would be a false claim as nothing else besides any enemy in its way would get affected. Powers vs. Magics goes to the Powers as they provide more than just doing damage, and lastly is Pit's experience. He may not seem like it but Pit has ahad years of experience in fighting, and he even once found a way to defeat himself while being in a body that is similar to Kratos'. Boomstick: After another loss that just sucked, Kratos should have a pit of a win record now. Wiz: ... The winner is Pit. |-|Pistashio= Pit vs Kratos is Pistashio's twenty-eighth Battle Description Interlude Pit Kratos Pre-Death Battle Death Battle Results Next Time.. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'SSB vs PSASBR' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Sony' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Ganime Category:BowserRulesAll Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Powered by Gods' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Bow and Arrow battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Mythology themed Death Battles Category:Pistashio's Death Battles Category:Pistashio TV